Mary's Song Oh My My My
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: AU This is a Dean/Jo fic. Its based off of Taylor Swift's song Oh My My My. I don't own the song or supernatural


This is a One Shot that I written the first one is of Dean/Jo its totally Alternate Universe

This is a One Shot that I written the first one is of Dean/Jo its totally Alternate Universe. It is a songfic to Taylor Swift's song Mary's song (Oh My My My)

"She said, I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined

In the sky, the pretty lights"

A little girl with blond pigtails sat next to her daddy on their brand new swing. Her daddy was getting ready to leave for a hunt with another hunter. Joanna Beth was very excited to meet this hunter because he had two boys one was 9 and the other one was 4. A man walked up to them "Hey Bill" The man said. "Jo this is John Winchester and his 2 boys Sam and Dean. Jo smiled at Dean "Hi" She giggled.

"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my"

"Well looks like your little girl is flirting with my Dean" John said Smiling

"Yeah maybe she'll be a Winchester" Bill Joked. "Um lets not be planin any weddings." Ellen chimed in. "Jo honey why don't you show the boys the fort you and your daddy made." Ellen said. "Kay mama bye daddy" She said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Dean Sam be good for Mrs. Harvelle" John yelled. "OK dad" the boys said and ran off to play. Bill said bye to Ellen and the men left. And just like that Ellen was sour and pissed.

"Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

You never did, you never did"

"Please" Dean I could beat you up. Jo stamped her feet "Didn't your mama tell you to never hit a girl" Sam watched the two in pure amusement. Dean sighed and gave up. "I don't hit girls" he declared

"Wuss" Jo muttered

"Take me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I…

Oh my my my my"

"Hey dean" Jo said "how many girls have you kissed" Dean looked up from his magazine. "Hundreds" He said "Well I dare you to kiss me" Jo said. Dean leaned in to kiss her and then Jo took off laughing. She stopped when she saw Johns car pull up. "Daddy!" She yelled happily but only john got out of the car. He walked strait to Ellen who began to cry saying "no" over and over. Dean knew what happened when his father carried a body wrapped in white clothe out of the car. Jo ran up "Mama is that Daddy" Ellen choked out yes and Jo's life crumpled before her eyes.

"I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights''

It had been 9 years since Dean had seen Jo he figured she would be 16 by now. They entered the road house. "Boys take a seat I'll find Ellen" Sam went off to play the games they had and Dean took a seat at the bar. "What can I get you" The women looked up his eyes is what made her react. "Dean?" she said breathlessly. Dean took a good look at her. Her blond hair was no longer in pigtails but down and curled softly. She didn't wear much make up but she didn't need it. "Jo?" Dean asked. Jo squealed and jumped over the bar to hug him. "Its been so long" Jo said. "Yeah I know" dean said before he pulled her into a kiss

"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes

And said oh my my my…"

Sam went over to his dad. "Dad I think I'm gonna be sick" Sam said John looked at his boy. "Jo and Dean are making out and by the way its going looks like things will be going 'South' if you know what I mean" Sam said. Ellen jumped into mom mode. "Jo don't you even think about it" Jo and Dean broke apart. "God mom I do have some pride" She said. But dean didn't treat her like he did with most girls, He gave her respect.

"Take me back to the creek beds we turned up

Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me"

Jo who 20 was and Dean who was 22 where sitting on a rock with the Impala behind them. Dean's dad just died and he was still in shock. That the yellow eyed demon killed his dad. Jo was comforting him telling him that she loved him. She told him to go and kill the demon. He looked at her and kissed her. They went back to the road house and saw Sam and his girl-friend Ruby sitting on the front porch. "Where gonna do it Sammy lets go kill that fugly basterd" Sam, Ruby, And Dean left. They came back 3 weeks later to tell them that Yellow eyes was dead.

"Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside til the morning light

Oh my my my my"

Dean was 26 and Jo was 24 they went on a hunt together which resulted in Jo being bait. Ellen found out and told her daughter what happened to her dad. She stormed out of the road house. "Went that well huh?" Dean asked. "Not now dean" Jo said walking right passed him. "Hey talk to me" He said grabbing her shoulder. "Get off me!" She yelled. "Hey whats your problem" Dean yelled. "That Demon Didn't kill my dad, your dad did, He shot him Dean." Jo yelled. Dean was baffled. "Jo I didn't know" He said. "Dean just leave now!" She said turning around and going back inside. Sam and Ruby looked at Dean You guys go. "Dean, there's something you should know, Bill asked John to shoot him. the demon hurt him badly and he was suffering" Ruby said. Dean Looked at her. "You didn't" Dean said "no but demons talk. But that demon died." Ruby said. At 6 am Jo walked outside for some air she turned around and saw dean sitting on that decaying swing. "How long have you been out here?" she asked him. "All night" he said. She looked around then sat next to him. He told everything to Jo that Ruby said. "Look Jo that was our dads not us. I'm in love with you Jo." Jo looked at him "Our dads were right about us though" She said

"A few years had gone and come around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

And you looked at me, got down on one knee"

It was Christmas morning When Dean popped the question. She found the box in the tree. When she opened it her breath was taken away. She nodded her head yes, unable to speak. Ruby took a look at the ring. "Damn." She said. Sam spoke up "Welcome to the family Jo"

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mamas cried

You said I do and I did too

Ash was the one to hand Jo away. Jo laughed a little Dean looked cute in a suit. But Jo didn't look like herself she looked older. The priest pronounced them as husband and wife. Ellen cry ed and surprisingly Bobby did to

Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on that very front porch

After all this time, you and I

Jo was now 28 and Dean was 30 they were sitting on that very same old creaky swing rocking their second child Mary-Ellen. Their 2 year old son William John was playing with a toy gun. "Look mama Just like daddy" he said shooting at invisible things. Sam and Ruby where coming over later Ruby was 6 months pregnant with a baby boy. Jo knew that her and Dean were going to be together. Dean said it was pure destiny

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

In the sky, oh my my my…


End file.
